


a ship could never really love an anchor

by hawkeyemorelikehawkaye



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fantasy, Gen, Piracy, Pirates, i've seen the moonkitti video, its just squilf being a pirate because she deserves better, squilf is a good mom, theres no squilf/bramble, we're gettin awful close to that so i'm tagging it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye/pseuds/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye
Summary: “Alright, boys,” Squirrelflight declared to her crew, “Be back in ten hours, or we’re leaving without you!”A cheer went up around the room, Ivypool letting out a whoop and getting shushed by Whitewing.Squirrelflight laughed and turned to march onto the docks.Or:The warrior cats Pirate AU nobody asked for but I'm writing anyways.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. climb me higher and higher (till i'm far away and breathing cleaner air)

The Screeching Gale (Crew #1)

Captain: Harestar- Tall man with brown and white hair

First Mate: Crowfeather- Tall man with black hair

Healer: Kestrelflight- Tall man with mottled gray and white hair

Crew:

Nightcloud- Short, plump woman with short, black hair

Brindlewing- Short woman with mottled brown hair

Heathertail- Tall woman with light brown hair

Crouchfoot- Short man with ginger hair

Leaftail- Short man with dark brown hair, amber eyes

Fernstripe- Short woman with mottled pale gray hair

Gorsetail- Tall woman with pale gray and white hair, blue eyes

Featherpelt- Tall woman with pale gray hair

Emberfoot- Tall man with dark gray hair

Hootwhisker- Tall man with brown hair

The Lightning Bolt (Crew #2)

Captain: Brambleclaw- Tall, broad-shouldered man with dark brown hair, amber eyes

First Mate: Berrynose- Tall man with short, sandy blond hair

Healer: Brightheart- Elderly woman with ginger and white hair, one blue eye   
Crew:

Thornclaw- Tall man with golden-brown hair

Sparkpelt- Tall woman with short, orange hair

Fernsong- Tall man with golden hair

Finleap- Tall man with brown and ginger hair

Shellfur- Tall man with white, ginger, and brown hair

Hollytuft- Short woman with black hair, green eyes

Molewhisker- Tall man with dark brown hair, green eyes

Bumblestripe- Tall man with silver and black hair, yellow eyes

Lilyheart- Tall woman with dark brown hair

Stormcloud- Tall, broad-shouldered man with fluffy, dark gray hair

Brackenfur- Tall, elderly man with golden-brown hair

Daisy- Short, plump woman with long, pale blonde hair

Flippaw- Short, blond boy with green eyes

The Shadow’s Shot (Crew #3)

Captain: Tigerheart- Tall, broad-shouldered man with dark brown hair, amber eyes

First Mate: Cloverfoot- Short woman with gray hair

Healer: Puddleshine- Short man with dark brown hair, yellow eyes

Crew:

Yarrowleaf- Tall redhead woman with yellow eyes

Dovewing- Short, plump woman with pale gray hair, green eyes

Sparrowtail- Tall, broad-shouldered man with brown hair

Slatefur- Tall man with sleek, pale gray hair

Stonewing- Tall man with white hair

Berryheart- Short, plump woman with black and white hair

Strikestone- Tall man with brown hair

Whorlpelt- Short man with pale gray and white hair

Hoppaw- Short girl with calico hair

Spirepaw- Short boy with black and white hair

Lightpaw- Short girl with pale brown hair

The Cresting Wave (Crew #4)

Captain: Mistyfoot- Tall woman with sleek, gray-blue hair

First Mate: Reedwhisker- Tall man with red hair

Healer: Mothwing- Short, plump woman with sandy brown hair

Crew:

Breezeheart- Tall woman with sleek brown and white hair

Brackenpelt- Tall woman with sleek tortoiseshell hair

Icewing- Tall woman with sleek white hair, blue eyes

Minnowtail- Tall woman with sleek dark gray and white hair

Lizardtail- Tall woman with sleek pale brown hair

Nightsky- Tall woman with dark gray hair, blue eyes

Podlight- Short man with gray and white hair

Jayclaw- Tall man with pale gray hair

Gorseclaw- Tall man with white and pale gray hair

Owlnose- Tall man with pale brown hair

The Bloody Siren (Crew #5)

Captain: Squirrelflight- Short, redhead woman with fluffy hair and green eyes

First Mate: Twigbranch- Long-legged woman with light gray hair, green eyes

Healer: Alderheart- Short, redhead man with fluffy hair, green eyes

Crew:

Whitewing- Short woman with fluffy white hair, blue eyes

Plumheart- Short woman with black-and-white fluffy hair, violet eyes

Spotfur- Short woman with cool-gray-and-white fluffy hair, light blue eyes

Flywhisker- Long-legged woman with cool-gray striped hair and amber eyes

Cinderheart- Broad-shouldered woman with thick, cool-gray hair and blue eyes

Ivypool- Long-legged woman with white and silver hair, blue eyes

Spiderleg- Long-legged man with black and brown hair

The Serpent's Pearl (Crew #6)

Captain: Leafstar- Short woman with short, fluffy brown hair and amber eyes

First Mate: Hawkwing- Bulky man with short gray hair, yellow eyes

Healer: Willowshine- Tall woman with long, pale brown hair, green eyes

Crew:

Sneezecloud- Short man with gray and white hair

Scorchfur- Tall man with dark gray hair

Dewnose- Short man with white and gray hair

Curlfeather- Tall woman with pale brown hair

Featherpelt- Short woman with silver striped hair

Blazefire- Short man with white and ginger hair

Sorrelstripe- Short, buff woman with patchy pale gray and pale yellow hair (Mother to Baykit and Myrtlekit)

Baykit- Short toddler boy with golden and pale yellow hair

Myrtlekit- Short toddler girl with fluffy pale brown hair

Thriftpaw- Short girl with dark gray hair

Flaxpaw- Short boy with light brown hair

The Rusty Nail (Crew #7)

Captain: Tawnypelt- Tall, broad-shouldered woman with long hair, with pale gray and pale yellow patches, green eyes

First Mate: Gravelnose- Short man with dusty brown hair, freckles

Healer: Harelight- Short man with white hair, yellow eyes

Crew:

Mouswhisker- Short man with pale gray and white hair

Oatclaw- Short man with dusty brown hair

Smokehaze- Short woman with dark gray hair, amber eyes

Slightfoot- Tall man with black hair, white patch in hair

Fernstripe- Short woman with pale gray hair, green eyes

Reedclaw- Short, redhead woman with green eyes, fluffy hair (Mother to Kitekit and Turtlekit)

Kitekit- Short toddler boy with reddish-brown hair

Turtlekit- Short toddler girl with patchy pale gray and pale yellow hair

Violetshine- Short woman with sleek black and white hair, violet eyes (Mother to Tree’s kids: Rootkit and Needlekit)

Rootkit- Toddler boy with golden hair

Needlekit- Toddler girl with black and white hair

The Scoundrel’s Scabbard (Crew #8)

Captain: Cherryfall- Tall woman with ginger hair

First Mate: Breezepelt- Tall man with messy black hair, yellow eyes

Healer: Millie- Tall, elderly woman with silver hair, pale blue eyes

Crew:

Rabbitleap- Tall, freckled man with pale brown hair

Lionblaze- Tall, broad-shouldered man with golden hair, amber eyes

Quailfeather- Tall man with white hair, black patches in hair

Blossomheart- Tall, broad-shouldered woman with ginger and white hair

Mallownose- Tall man with pale brown hair

Mintfur- Short woman with gray hair

The Diving Bell (Crew #9)

Captain: Shimmerpelt- Tall woman with long, sleek silver hair

First Mate: Sedgewhisker- Tall woman with long, pale brown hair

Healer: Jayfeather- Short blind man with patchy gray hair, blue eyes

Crew:

Stemleaf- Tall man with white and orange hair

Duskfur- Tall woman with dusky brown hair

Snaketooth- Tall tan woman with golden hair

Sunpaw- Short girl with brown and white hair

Cinnamontail- Short woman with pale brown and white hair

Havenpelt- Tall woman with black and white hair

Dappletuft- Short man with fluffy pale gray and white hair

Larksong- Tall man with black hair

The Shattered Coral (Crew #10)

Captain: Snowbird- Short, plump woman with white hair

First Mate: Rosepetal- Tall woman with pale brown hair

Healer: Frecklewish- Tall woman with dappled pale gray hair

Crew:

Pouncepaw- Short girl with pale gray hair

Tinycloud- Short woman with white hair

Sparrowpelt- Tall man with dark brown hair

Sunnypelt- Short woman with golden hair

Fringewhisker- Short woman with white and brown hair

Sagenose- Tall man with pale gray hair

The Gull’s Wing (Crew #11)

Captain: Bellaleaf- Tall woman with pale ginger hair, green eyes

First Mate: Honeyfur- Short woman with white and yellow-splotched hair

Healer: Leafpool- Short, plump woman with brown hair, amber eyes

Crew:

Gorseclaw- Tall man with white and gray hair

Sandynose- Tall man with pale brown and ginger hair

Mousewhisker- Short man with fluffy pale gray and white hair

Softpelt- Tall woman with sleek, pale gray hair

Grassheart- Tall woman with pale brown hair

Flowerstem- Tall woman with sleek silver hair

Hollowpaw- Short boy with black hair

Bristlepaw- Short girl with pale gray hair

Shadowpaw- Short boy with dark gray hair, amber eyes

The Dawning Dread (Crew #12)

Captain: Plumwillow- Tall woman with dark gray hair

First Mate: Blossomfall- Tall woman with red and dark gray hair with white, petal-shaped patches

Healer: Fidgetflake- Short man with black and white hair

Crew:

Dewspring- Broad-shouldered man with gray hair

Palesky- Tall woman with black and white hair

Antfur- Tall man with brown-and-white splotched hair

Snaptooth- Tall, broad-shouldered man with golden hair

Macgyver- Short man with black and white hair

Nettlesplash- Short man with pale brown hair

Nectarsong- Short woman with pale brown hair

The Crashing Cliff (Crew #13)

Captain: Pigeonfoot- Short woman with pale gray and white hair

First Mate: Poppyfrost- Tall woman with reddish-brown and white hair

Healer: Gullswoop- Tall woman with white hair

Crew:

Hollyleaf- Tall woman with long, black hair, green eyes

Birchfall- Tall man with pale brown hair

Harrybrook- Tall man with pale gray hair

Conefoot- Short man with pale gray and white hair

Eaglewing- Short woman with pale gray and ginger hair

Frondwhisker- Short woman with pale gray hair

Land Dwellers:

Widow’s Walk (Town Square):

Smoky- Broad-shouldered man with pale gray hair (Knitter and tailor)

Coriander- Tall, broad-shouldered woman with brown and white hair (Knitter and tailor)

Jingo- Broad-shouldered woman with dark brown hair (Carpenter)

Mosspelt- Short, elderly woman with gray and white hair (Author)

Fritz- Short man with black and white hair (Leather tanner)

Merry- Short woman with white and ginger hair (Baker)

Cloudtail- Short, elderly man with fluffy white hair (Librarian)

Jet- Short man with black hair (Map maker)

Wolf’s Whine (Forest Road):

Speckle- Short, plump woman with speckled brown hair (Goat farmer, mother to Frisk, Crash, Draw, and Horn)

Frisk- Toddler boy with speckled brown hair

Crash- Toddler girl with speckled brown hair

Draw- Toddler boy with pale brown hair

Horn- Toddler girl with dark brown hair

Pod- Tall man with brown hair (Carpenter)

Ratscar- Scarred elderly man with dark brown hair (Hunter)

Hussar- Broad-shouldered man with pale gray hair (Forester)

Whiskernose- Tall elderly man with pale brown hair (Hunter)

Floss- Short woman with pale gray hair (Woodcarver)

Broken Beak (Country Road):

Graystripe- Tall, elderly man with pale gray hair with darker stripe (Shepherd, Wool dyer)

Chirp- Tall man with pale gray hair (Farmer)

Oakfur- Short, elderly man with brown hair (Sewer and Knitter)

Fallowfern- Short, elderly woman with golden hair (Farmer)

Tree- Short man with golden hair (Apprentice Shepherd and Wool dyer)

Lighthouse:

Purdy- Short, elderly man with brown and gray hair (Lighthouse keeper)

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Alright, boys,” Squirrelflight declared to her crew, “Be back in ten hours, or we’re leaving without you!”

A cheer went up around the room, Ivypool letting out a  _ whoop _ and getting shushed by Whitewing.

Squirrelflight laughed and turned to march onto the docks. Alderheart appeared by her side, taking large steps to keep up with her.

“So,” Alderheart pulled a checklist and pen out of his leather coat pocket, “First we need to pick up the winter clothes from Smoky and Coriander, and then we need to get dried fruits and meats from Whiskernose and Chirp, and then-”

“One at a time, son,” Squirrelflight said patiently, turning and placing a hand on Alderheart’s shoulder. He blinked his wide eyes at her and took a deep breath, nodded, and then turned back to his list.

“Cold weather materials from Smoky and Coriander,” He pointed towards the market square. Squirrelflight nodded, eyeing the town and settling her captain’s hat on her head.

The town square was a little clearing at the center of the village, with smooth, packed-dirt floors and bright vendor stalls coming together to make a trading post.

Smoky was working on a dusky red blanket when they approached, and he looked up, tucking his work away and waving.

“Captain Squirrelflight!” He greeted. “And- Apprentice Healer Alderpaw, yes?”

“Just Healer Alderheart now,” Squirrelflight corrected him, slinging an arm around her son’s shoulder and ruffling his hair.

“Of course, of course,” Smoky nodded. “Now, what can I do for you today?”

“We’re here to pick up last visit’s order,” Said Alderheart, who had slipped out of his mother’s arms to fix his hair. 

Smoky nodded again, turning to the house his stall was leaning up against- Squirrelflight recognized it as the one he and Coriander shared. He rapped his knuckles against the door. “Aye, Coriander, the family red’s here to pick up their order,” He said through the wall.

There was a muffled ‘ _ I’m on my way _ ’ from Coriander inside, and a couple moments later said woman appeared from the door, arms piled high with parcel’s of soft-looking objects. She set them down, running a hand through her messy hair and smoothing her calico fabric dress.

“Evening, Captain,” Coriander shot Squirrelflight and Alderheart a tired smile. “Evening, Healer.” She rested one hand on the parcels, counting off the contents on her fingers with the other. “Four blankets, two cloaks, and ten pairs of gloves.”

“Thank you,” Squirrelflight rummaged through one of her pockets for the payment, and pulled out a small, pre-wrapped pouch of coins. She dropped it into Coriander’s hand, hefting the purchase into her arms.

“Now Whiskernose and Chirp, for dried meat and fruit,” Alderheart pointed to where the two were manning a stand together. “Then, we’ll go to Speckle for goat cheese, and then Graystripe for mutton, and-”

“Mom?” A voice cut through Alderheart’s talking, making the two of them snap their heads up. “Alderpaw?”

Sparkpaw. It was  _ Sparkpaw _ .

Sparkpaw was standing not even ten feet away, staring at them with wide eyes and  _ when did she get so tall _ ?

Suddenly, her daughter ran towards her, and Squirrelflight just barely stopped herself from falling when Sparkpaw threw herself into her arms, dropping the blankets in her surprise. 

“Hey, baby,” Squirrelflight whispered quietly, wrapping her arms around a now-sobbing Sparkpaw.

They went back to the Bloody Siren, Sparkpaw- or rather, as she corrected Squirrelflight, Spark _ pelt _ \- volunteering to carry the blankets as they ran back.

It struck Squirrelflight, watching her daughter- who had her  _ name _ \- bicker with her brother, broad arms loaded with blankets, just how long she’d been gone.

It had seemed like yesterday that she’d been exiled, when so many of her family and friend’s joined her in solidarity. But Sparkpaw-

Sparkpaw had always been a daddy’s girl, when she was little. And when the time came to choose-

Sparkpaw had always been a daddy’s girl.

“Behold,” Squirrelflight pulled open the door to the inner ship and stepped aside to let Sparkpelt in, “The Bloody Siren.”

“Whoa,” Sparkpelt’s eyes searched every nook and cranny of the ship, setting the blankets down on a table. “This-” She turned to Squirrelflight. “You’re captain?”

“Yup,” Squirrelflight nodded, resting a hand on her hip and watching her daughter fondly. “Hey, Alderheart, wanna show your sister your room?”

Alderheart perked up, eyes shining, and grinned. “Yeah, c’mon!” He slipped down the hallway, towards the Healer’s room that he had custody of.

Squirrelflight leaned against the doorframe, watching her two children talking with each other.

“Captain,” The sound of Twigbranch’s voice made Squirrelflight turn. Her first mate was standing by the doorway, confused. “I thought you were going out with the Healer?”

“I was,” Squirrelflight dipped her head, “Until I ran into Sparkpelt. I don’t know what she was doing in town square, but-”

“Yeah,” Twigbranch winced. “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Squirrelflight cocked her head. “What do you mean?”

Twigbranch grimaced, glancing nervously out the door. “Listen. I’ll explain later, but we need to get the crew and get out of here, or we’re in trouble.”

“Alright,” Squirrelflight shrugged, stepping out onto the deck. “I’ll go get Whitewing, Plumheart, and Spotfur, you get Flywhisker, Cinderheart, Ivypool, and Spiderleg.”

Twigbranch’s eyes widened. “No, no, don’t-” 

It was too late. Squirrelflight had stepped past her, repositioning her hat to protect her eyes from the sun, but stopped dead when she saw who was standing on the docks.

Brambleclaw turned to make eye contact with her, amber eyes glinting. “Squirrelflight,” He said, “Nice to see you again.”


	2. brick and mortar between my bones (built a kingdom fierce and fortified)

“Brambleclaw,” Squirrelflight felt her jaw tense, and she moved to be in between her ex-husband and her granddaughter. “What are you doing here?” Her teeth were clenched, the question near-hissed.

“Looking for  _ my _ daughter,” Brambleclaw stepped forwards, his boots clunking on the ramp. “You haven’t happened to see her, have you?”

Squirrelflight tensed further, drawing her sword in an instant and pointing it towards him. “Not a step closer,” She growled. “You aren’t welcome on my ship.”

Brambleclaw reached for his own sword. “Where is Sparkpelt, Squirrelflight?” He snarled. Unhooking his blade from the loop on his belt, he took another step towards Squirrelflight.

“Stop, right there,” The voice made Squirrelflight look behind Brambleclaw, where Ivypool was aiming a pistol at the other captain. Brambleclaw froze, turning around and scowling at her.

“Ivypool,” He said the word as if it soured his tongue. “There’s nothing to worry about, you know. I’m just trying to get my daughter.” Pausing, he cocked his head, as if considering something. “Then again, you’d know all about that, wouldn’t you?”

Ivypool froze for half a second, then scowled. “Leave, Brambleclaw.” She shifted ever so slightly so he could leave. “Or I’ll make you.”

Brambleclaw scowled, tucking his sword back onto his belt. He glared at Squirrelflight, a hatred she thought she’d never see again smoldering in his gaze. “This isn’t over,” He swore, and then turned and left.

Ivypool held the pistol even with him until he was out of view, and then her hands dropped, face crumbling. “He- he has Flippaw. That- that was a threat.” She tucked the pistol away, hands shaky, and rubbed her face. “He threatened Flippaw. What-” She turned to Squirrelflight eyes watery. “What do I do?”

Squirrelflight pursed her lips. “Run and get the rest of the crew,” She ordered, “Hurry through the rest of the errands, and get back here as quick as possible. Don’t split up, and don’t dawdle.”

“Aye, captain,” Ivypool saluted, handing over the pistol. “Ratscar gave it to me,” She explained. “You’ll need it more than me.”

Then, she was off.

Squirrelflight stared after her, anxiety clawing its way through her belly. She watched for a moment longer, then turned to Twigbranch. “Get us ready to cast off, first mate. I want us ready to leave as soon as the others are back.”

Twigbranch saluted as well, rushing off to part of the ship while Squirrelflight handled the other half.

The sun beat down on them, and the ocean rocked the boat gently. It smelt of salt and wet wood.

_ “Mother, can we go with you this time?” Squirrelkit asked her mother. Leafkit was standing beside her, not talking but silently wondering the same thing. _

_ Her mother smiled softly, smoothing a hand over Squirrelkit’s hair. “Oh, not yet,” Sandstorm said, “You’re staying with your father.” _

_ Their father, Fireheart, was the captain of a merchant ship- but their mother, Sandstorm, was also some kind of sailor. They weren’t sure what kind- Fireheart himself thought she worked for the royal navy, perhaps, and that was why she couldn’t say- but Squirrelkit liked to think she was a pirate. _

_ Squirrelkit pouted, bunching up her hands in the fine green dress she wore. “But why?” She whined. “I’m ten! I can handle being on a ship!” _

_ Squirrelkit snorted fondly. “I don’t doubt that, Squirrelkit,” She kissed the top of her daughter’s head. “I worry about what you’ll do to my crew. You’re fearsome when you want to be.” _

_ Squirrelkit puffed up with pride at that. “I am!” She crowed. _

_ Sandstorm swooped her two children into one final hug, gave each of them a kiss, and left. _

_ Squirrelpaw met Brambleclaw when she was twelve- apparently, Brambleclaw’s father had been a pirate, and had attacked Fireheart’s ship, but Fireheart had killed him.  _

_ Brambleclaw was six years older than her, already possessing his name, and his mother had been friends with Bluefur, the captain before Fireheart, so he’d been welcomed onto the crew to become a merchant. _

_ Brambleclaw was big and bold and loud, and Squirrelpaw thought she might’ve found her new best friend- after Leafpaw, of course. _

_ Then, when she was nineteen, fresh off getting her name, and he was twenty five, he proposed. And- it wasn’t that she  _ didn’t _ like Brambleclaw, but she’d never wanted to  _ marry _ him. _

_ But her mother was away on business, and her father wasn’t quite as old fashioned as some of the others but he said that it was fine with him, thinking that surely this was what Squirrelflight wanted- _

_ They got married in Spring. The same Spring he proposed in, actually. _

_ The flowers were blooming, the meat was young and sweet, and they got married in Spring. _

_ They got married in Spring. _

_ (She prayed to every deity she knew- Tezani and Eldermar and Vemery and Silene and Asralyn and Lothe and-) _

_ They got married in Spring. _

_ (She doesn’t break her tributes to Asralyn, but it’s a damn near thing. _

_ Good wives don’t break tributes to the goddess of Spring, after all.) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The deities, created by a generator:
> 
> Tezani- Goddess of travel and freedom. Holy symbols are wheels, ships, and broken chains.
> 
> Eldermar- God of lightning and truth. Holy symbols are lightning, storms, and shields.
> 
> Vemery- Goddess of mercy. Holy symbols are blunt swords, open hands, and fog.
> 
> Silene- Goddess of time, theives, and the sun. Holy symbols are clocks, stopwatches, the sun, and silk fabric.
> 
> Asralyne- Goddess of Spring. Holy symbols are antlers, flowers, and mornign dew.
> 
> Lothe- God of protection, revenge, and hope. Holy symbols are fishing rods, fish, and the ocean.
> 
> Whit- God of justice. Holy symbols are books, scales, and pearls.
> 
> Kye- Goddess of anger, fire, and justice. Holy symbols are flame, pistols, swords, and ships.
> 
> I'll expand more on them later, but for now this is it.


	3. i cut my teeth on secondhand sentiments

The rest of the crew appeared half an hour later, most of them holding supplies, and they left as soon as they could. Squirrelflight and Whitewing took the first watch, sitting at opposite ends of the deck and watching out towards the ocean and docks respectively. 

Plumheart sat by Squirrelflight, patching together various clothes with a sewing needle and thread, and spoke in a distant chatter that Squirrelflight absentmindedly listened to.

“And  _ then _ , there’s the story of Silene and Leska, who’s one of the minor goddesses that most don’t know about, she’s the goddess of horses-”

“I thought that was Partha?” Squirrelflight said absentmindedly, scanning the horizon with her eyes yet again.

“No, Partha’s the goddess of foxes,” Plumheart corrected her. “So anyways, as the story goes…”

_ Leafpool runs away in Spring. It’s early Spring, approaching Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw’s one year anniversary, the grass is still sweet around it’s roots, and Leafpool is running away from the home she and Squirrelflight and Bramblelaw and Fireheart are all visiting for the month. _

_ She’s wrapped in the pale pink dress she’s always worn, the golden thread glimmering in the candlelight, and her amber eyes are wide. She jerks when she notices Squirrelflight, breath catching for a moment, and then she calms. _

_ “I-” She looks around hurriedly, searching to see if Brambleclaw is awake. “I have to leave, Squirrelflight,” She wraps her hands, pale and cool, around Squirrelflights, and purses her lips. “I- I’m pregnant, and Crowfeather and I are leaving.” _

_ Squirrelflight froze. “Crowfeather?” She whispered. “The- the son of the Screeching Gale’s first mate?” _

_ Leafpool hesitated, and then nodded. _

_ Squirrelflight stared at her sister for a moment, and then went to the kitchen cupboard. She pried it open, wincing at the slight creak, and gently shoved the cookware to the side. Prying the bottom up, she waved away the dust and lifted a bag out of the floor, closing the cupboard door after. _

_ “Here,” She handed the bag- rough, dark cotton, full of supplies- over to her sister. Leafpool blinked in confusion, opening the bag and looking inside. “It’s got supplies enough for a week or so, at least.” _

_ Leafpool swallowed back a noise- probably a sob, if Squirrelflight had to guess- and wrapped her arms around Squirrelflight. _

_ “I’ll come back for you,” Leafpool whispered. “I swear, I’ll be back.” _

_ Leafpool is running away, and Squirrelflight is staying behind. _

_ (She’s never really been quiet, but she slips silently back into bed beside Brambleclaw, and when she wakes in the morning, she doesn’t say anything.) _

_ (The cupboard door is closed.) _

_ (She got married in Spring, Leafpool is running away, and the cupboard door is closed.) _

It was Fall, the chill setting into her bones, and as they traveled Northward, she could start to see her breath fog up.

Sometimes, when she was standing on the deck and staring North, she could see the others whispering together out of the corners of her eyes. On the third day, Ivypool approached her.

“What are we going to do about Flippaw?” Her eyes were a stormy blue, clouded with doubt and- if Squirrelflight looked to long- a hint of fear.

“We’re going to make a deal,” Squirrelflight said. She could feel the air leeching warmth from her skin, and for a brief moment, everything in the world disappeared, apart from the frozen sky and endless ocean waves.

“With who?” Ivypool’s voice, shaky, broke through her daze.

Squirrelflight turned her gaze, as sharp as the blade of her sword, towards the horizon, an endless pane of saltwater that seemed to stretch on forever. She didn’t answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i have no idea how to pace myself when it comes to writing and also chapters exist for plot not length so we'll see how this goes
> 
> ps: first person to figure out the detail i put thats gonna crop up later gets a virtual elbow-bump (cause plague)


	4. the hand that feeds (deserves to be bitten when it beats)

_ “Mother,” Squirrelpaw tugged on her Mother’s smooth sleeve, “Why are you leaving again?” _

_ Her mother smiled, tucking a tuft of Squirrelflight’s scarlet hair behind her ear. “Oh, Squirrelpaw,” She whispered. “I’m visiting my parents.” She swooped her arms around Squirrelpaw, the warm, sand-colored seal coat she wore engulfing Squirrelpaw and protecting her from the cold. _

_ “Why can’t we come with you?” Squirrelpaw stared at her mother with wide, hurt eyes. “I don’t want to spend all week counting- corn cobs, or potatoes or whatever.” _

_ Sandstorm frowned. “Don’t be rude, Squirrelpaw,” She scolded her daughter. “You’re very lucky to have the chance to learn from your father.” _

_ Squirrelpaw huffed in disappointment, puffing out her cheeks with air. She was thirteen, wearing the silken green and golden dress her father had given her for her apprentice ceremony. _

_ “Hey,” Sandstorm pressed a rough, callused hand against Sandpaw’s cheek. “You’re alright,” She soothed. “Oh, I won’t be gone too long. It’s only a week. And-” She smiled at Squirrelflight. “In a couple years, you’ll be able to come with me to visit your grandparents.” _

_ Only a week. _

_ It’s Spring. _

_ The flowers are blooming. The trade routes are doing well. _

_~~(They got married in Spring.)~~ _

_ The leaves are fresh new buds, tiny green things that will one day be the color of her eyes. _

_~~(She’s pregnant.)~~ _

_ It’s Spring. _

_ The twins are born in Winter. _

_ (Winter has always been good to her. Her mother used to smile softly and say something about Lothe and Tezani, but now she understands.) _

_ (Spring couldn’t give her anything so wonderful.) _

_ She sees the boy with a fluffy tuft of red hair and green eyes, and she names him Alderkit. _

_ (The other’s think she came up with it on her own.) _

_ (She thinks of the color of an alder tree’s leaves in autumn, and then of Leafpool’s eyes.) _

_ (She names him Alderkit.) _

_ She looks at the girl, with hair the color of Fireheart’s and eyes the color of Brambleclaw’s, and names her Sparkkit. _

_ (A family name, they call it, thinking of Fireheart.) _

_ (She thinks of Kye and Eldermar, and begs it to be a prophecy.) _

_ (She names her Sparkkit.) _

_ (The others gift her children with baby clothes and a crib and bright, shiny things.) _

_ (She gifts them with names she asks to be harbingers, with tiny shreds of hope sewn into them from the very beginning, with an unspoken promise to keep them safe.) _

_ (Most importantly: she gifts them with love.) _

They arrived at the Isle a couple hours before sunset. The fog was thick around them, shielding everything from sunlight. The ocean was smooth, the waves short and calm. Rocks jutted out of the ground, and it smelt of saltwater.

Seals leaped through the water beside them, pelts flashing in the cloudy light and whiskers covered with water droplets.

There was only one dock on the Isle, the reason for which became apparent when they were docked. The only visible village was a single small one, tucked in the valley at the point where the mountains and forest met and made of wood and stone.

A small crowd, a dozen people strong at most, gathered by the docks, watching, as they disembarked.

As Squirrelflight stepped off the ramp, one woman in particular stepped forwards.

Squirrelflight had barely balanced herself on land when the woman wrapped her arms around her.

“Hi, mom,” Squirrelflight said softly. Sandstorm held her tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy blue moon, yall! have an update
> 
> thoughts? questions? theories? complaints about my frequent-but-short updates?


	5. get your hands dirty and rip up the garden (won't you cut down that apple tree for me)

_ Sandstorm left in the Spring before Alder and Spark’s thirteenth birthday. She was in her mid-fifties, but her skin was mostly free of wrinkles, her eyes still bright and her hair still silky and smooth. She’d been antsy ever since Fireheart died years ago. _

_ She woke early in the morning, before the sun had even risen, to press a kiss to each of her grandchildren’s temples, then to the top of her daughter’s head. _

_ “Mother?” Squirrelflight had squinted into the dark, confused, as she whispered. _

_ “Go back to sleep, darling,” Sandstorm soothed her. “I was just checking on all of you.” _

_ “M’kay,” Squirrelflight turned and buried herself back under the blankets. _

_ Sandstorm hesitated, for just a moment, at the door, but she knew what she had to do. _

_ She left, leaving her family unaware, most of them sleeping in until Alderpaw went to ask her a question and panicked at the empty bed. _

_ (Squirrelflight makes two tiny wooden bracelets of blackthorn, just the way her father taught her before his death, and tucks them onto her children’s wrists.) _

_ (Spring has already taken so much.) _

_~~(She got married in Spring.)~~ _

_~~(The cabinet door is closed.)~~ _

_~~(Her mother’s bed is empty.)~~ _

_ (She won’t let it take more.) _

It was a bit of a rush after that- Sandstorm and Ivypool left to speak with Sandstorm in private, while Twigbranch held down the fort.

“Captain, not to doubt you,” Ivypool whispered on the way- a grassy, dirt road that led to a sea-side cave- “But are we sure this is your mother?”

Squirrelflight nodded. “I am.”

It was a fair doubt to have- Sandstorm was in her sixties, but she still had that strange, everlasting youth that kept the wrinkles from her face and the tiredness of age from her voice. She had worn features, yes, but she looked to be in her forties at most.

“Here we are,” Sandstorm said as they arrived at the cave. The floor was sandy and soft, the walls carved from the cliffs by decades of water. The entrance was a reed-door that she’d pushed wide open. “Come in, come in,” She beckoned them inside.

When they stepped inside, the first thing Squirrelflight noticed was the sound of water. The cave was flat and sandy for a good while, but it faded into a pool of water towards the end. The water was dark and deep, and she wouldn’t be surprised if it went out to the ocean.

“What is this?” Ivypool asked in wonder, voice echoing around the cavern.

Sandstorm smiled at her. “This,” She said, “Is my home.”

_ “So,” Squirrelflight blinked at her mother. “How long is the trip?” _

_ She’d been given her name the day before, and now her mother was finally making good on her promise to bring her with her. _

_ “Well, on the ship, probably a good couple days,” Sandstorm mused. “But, well- we’ll see if you can swim ahead with me, yeah?” _

_ “Huh?” Squirrelflight furrowed her brows in confusion. “What do you mean?” _

_ Sandstorm sat down on a crate, patting the crate beside her for Squirrelflight to sit down. _

_ “How much,” Sandstorm asked, “Do you know about selkies?” _

“So you want to make a deal, eh?” Sandstorm was sitting on a flat boulder, watching her two guests with keen eyes. 

“Yes, please,” Squirrelflight nodded. Ivypool threw her a confused look, but Squirrelflight carried on. “Custody of Flippaw, in exchange for,” She removed something from her pocket, holding it in the light. “This.”

It was a bracelet, made of silver and embedded with tiny carvings. A four-point star was the only point of it that stuck out, and a little bell hung on it.

“Oh,” Sandstorm stared at the bracelet, eyes watering.

_ Fireheart died in Spring. _

_~~(She knocks over the tributes to Asralyn in her home.)~~ _

_ The old crew of Tigerclaw’s ship- including Brambleclaw’s half-brother- attacked them, and while Tigerclaw’s crew was defeated, it had come at a cost. _

_ (She finds a bracelet on her dresser the next day.) _

_ Wrapped neatly in a smooth, oak box is the bracelet her grandmother gave her father when he left to be a merchant. _

_ (He’d worn it his whole life, even to the end.) _

_ (In the last letter he ever wrote to her, he said she could take it.) _

_ (A final memento of how much he cherished his family, as scattered as it is.) _

_ (She tucks it into her pocket and runs her fingers over the star in the Spring.) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shakes cup* commeetns? comeents? comants?


	6. i gave you everything i had (now i want it back)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao have an update while i desperately try to distract myself from the election

It takes a couple days to sort out the details of the trade- they had to be specific, with this kind of thing, or else it might not work.

It ended up being ‘Transfer of custody of Flippaw, son of Ivypool, from Brambleclaw, son of Goldenflower, to Ivypool, Mother of Flippaw, with the aid of Sandstorm, mother of Squirrelflight, in exchange for the pendant given to Squirrelflight, daughter of Sandstorm, upon the death of Fireheart, son of Nutmeg, on the condition that Flippaw, son of Ivypool is physically, mentally, and emotionally intact to the best of Sandstorm, mother of Squirrelflight’s, abilities.’

It was wordy, but the best they could do.

Finally, on one chilly day, with the fog embracing them even more than usual, Sandstorm woke early in the morning, shrugged her sand-colored coat around her shoulders, and walked to the docks to join the Bloody Siren’s crew on the journey.

They finally left the isle, having filled the rest of the crew in while they were docked.

Naturally, that was when everyone started pestering Sandstorm with questions.

Cinderheart leaned against the rail as she watched Sandstorm, who was herself watching the ocean beside the ship.

“So,” The gray-haired woman finally asked nervously, “Um, if you’re Leafpool’s mother, what are the chances Leafpool’s grandchildren are selkies?”

Sandstorm turned to Cinderheart. “Well,” She considered it, “Assuming that I’m the only selkie great-grandparent, that would be…” She counted on her fingers, murmuring to herself. “About a one in eight chance of at least some selkie traits.”

Cinderheart’s eyes widened. “Huh,” She said nervously. “So when you say ‘selkie traits’...”

Sandstorm waved her off. “Oh, not all selkies can transform into a seal,” She explained. “It’s all a range, really- my cousin only has one selkie parent, but he can’t transform at all, and his daughter only has his mother- my aunt- as a selkie grandparent, but she can transform.” 

She shrugged. “But most selkies have at least some traits,” She counted off the traits on her fingers. “Better senses, longer breath-holding, whiskers, being able to swim easier...”

“Wait, what was that middle one?” Cinderheart asked, startled.

Sandstorm stared at her. “Longer breath-holding?”

“So,” Alderheart’s voice made Sandstorm look up from the map she was charting their course with, “What- what are the- the chances of like, um, say, one of your grandkids being part selkie?”

“You’re already part selkie,” Sandstorm deadpanned. “Do you mean what the chances are of selkie traits?”

“Uh, yeah, that!” Alderheart nodded.

“Well,” Sandstorm considered it. “I’d say about one in four.” She looked to Alderheart, who had slumped in disappointment. “Why do you ask?”

“Ah, nothing,” He muttered, hurrying away. “Just wondering, s’all.”

It took Squirrelflight, strangely enough, the longest to ask her question. She considered it, looked at it from every angle, but no matter what, she couldn’t figure out the answer, so- even though she didn’t want to- she had to ask Sandstorm.

It was nighttime- they’d been sailing for about a week, the fog left behind them long ago, and the stars and the ocean were the only other things visible. The rest of the crew was inside, apart from Spiderleg manning the wheel on the other side.

“So-” Squirrelflight started, and then cut herself off. 

Sandstorm glanced at her. “Yes?” She prompted.

“Did-” Squirrelflight took a deep breath. “Did dad steal your coat, when you got married? Did- did you even  _ want _ to marry him?”

Sandstorm stared at her, her eyes softening after a moment. “Oh, honey,” She said. She reached out and pulled Squirrelflight into an embrace. “Of course I wanted to marry your father,” She murmured into Squirrelflight’s hair. “The old coat myths are just that- myths.”

Just like that, it was as if a weight had been lifted from Squirrelflight’s chest. “I- I was so worried,” She tried not to cry into her mother’s hair. “I thought that maybe, maybe you didn’t  _ want _ to live with us, and that was why you-”

Sandstorm held her tighter. “I never wanted to leave,” She whispered. “I made a deal, with my parents, so I could leave the island at all. 30 years there, then I’d come back for the rest of their lives, unless I made a deal with someone else.”

Squirrelflight sniffled. “Grandma and Grandpa are kind of jerks, huh?”

Sandstorm laughed tearily. “Oh, the biggest jerks this side of the globe,” She agreed, wiping her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cinderheart: are my children seals
> 
> sandstorm: wouldnt you like to know, weatherboy

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross-posted on my Wattpad account, and I've never been so grateful for ao3's notes system. 
> 
> I also drew some art for this AU on my twitter (@HawkIsTooShort), based on old portraits of women from wikipedia.


End file.
